For the production of vehicle bodies or vehicle body modules, it is known to use sandwich components. The sandwich components may use pre-impregnated semifinished products, in particular what are termed “prepregs”, the matrix of the semifinished products being cured in a furnace, in particular in an autoclave, before the sandwich components are used further. The cured sandwich components are then joined to further vehicle body parts by known joining methods, such as spot welding, clinching, etc. The finished vehicle body or the vehicle body module is then coated, for example, by way of cathodic dip coating.
European Patent Publication No. EP 2529920 A2 discloses a method for producing a hybrid component for a motor vehicle, in which a metallic base profile is provided with a reinforcing element made of fibre composite material, these being pressed together in a pressing tool. In this process, the pressing tool is heated in order to achieve curing of the fibre composite material.
German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2011 113 319 A1 describes a method for producing a vehicle body component having a metallic main body and an areally connected reinforcement made of fibre-reinforced plastic (FRP), the reinforcement being sprayed onto the main body. After the FRP has been applied, the curing of the resin takes place.